Torn Edges
by TearfulFriend18
Summary: A lipstick covered paper plane brought them together. But can it keep them together? Series of One-Shots.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a experiment to see if I can still write. I saw Paperman after it received it's award at the Oscars, and I was blown away. It could be the key to bringing back Disney's old glory. This is a one shot, and if you like it, please review. Paperman belongs to Disney.**

**_Torn Edges_**

_Meg was a lot of things. A businesswoman, a loving daughter, and now; a chaser of paper airplanes. A paper airplane stained by her lips._

_She held the parchment with delicacy, slightly wiggling it to see if it responded. _

_As she wiggled it, a barrage of paper airplanes danced around her, causing a large smile to creep onto her face. She turned her head, and there he was; surprised and covered in paper._

_He released himself from its grip and stood before her, nervous yet content._

_Meg simply pulled her hair behind her ears, and stared at her lipstick covered guide. By some strange twist of fate, she was seemingly complete._

* * *

She tried to hold back her tears from falling on her paper airplane, and as she expected, she failed.

This airplane was not with her lipstick, but instead with her words. Words of regret. Words of sorrow.

The wind seemed to pick it up and fly it out the window, but she paid no notice. She didn't notice anything anymore.

George was gone, but she didn't blame him. He did catch her in Paul's arms, lips against hers. Even if she tried to explain how drunk he was, or how she tried to fight him off, he still couldn't believe her.

'How could I be so STUPID?!' she thought to herself, bringing more tears to light. Sure, he was awkward and constantly nervous, but he loved her with all his heart.

And she would be lying to herself if she told herself that she didn't love him.

Meg was a lot of thing. An accomplished executive, a woman in love, and now... Unworthy.

Unworthy of him, and all he had done for her.

And yet, she wouldn't live without him. She couldn't live without him.

Clutching her airplane, the one that had brought them together, she walked across the table to the open window. The building was high enough, there were plenty of moving cars.

One jump would do the trick.

"Forgive me George." For a moment, she swore she could hear someone yell her name, but the moment passed quickly. With that, she let her airplane fly out of her hands and into the wind.

Taking one last breath, she leaned forward, and stopped. She looked down, 7 paper airplanes laid across her chest, keeping her from falling.

She looked back up. From across the other buildings came a barrage of paper airplane, all headed towards her. They surrounded her, propelling her back into her room. Like some flock of birds they all dispersed, leaving only one behind. She picked it up, it had her lipstick on it.

Without warning, her door opened. George stood before her, covered in sweat, and eyes filled with tears.

"George, I-" she was cut off by his lips as he embraced her. The last thing she expected from him was a kiss, but at that moment she didn't care, falling into a loving feeling of bliss.

"I-" she was once again cut off, this time by his finger.

"Shhhh." was all he said before connecting their lips again. She lost all sense of reality as he lowered her onto the bed. And all the while, the small lipstick covered paper plane lay still.

Meg was a lot of things. But for now, she was forgiven.

* * *

He stood before her, clad in a black tuxedo, while she wore a large white dress.

The priest recited his speech about love and death, but all she could do was stare at George and rub her swollen belly, filled with the happiness they created together.

"-For as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

He looked down, George clutched the airplane, worn and torn with age. "I do." George said with confidence.

"By the power within me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." and with that, they locked lips again. The first kiss of the rest of their lives.

As they kissed, the paper plane slipped from his fingers and into the wind, its job completed.

**Personally I don't think I did a good job, but it's up to you to decide.**

**Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Leave a review and tell me the answer. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've decided to continue this. It's not going to be part of a massive story arc or anything like that, but rather a series of one-shots. This story may get a 'M' rating is things change, and if they do I'll let you know. I don't own Paperman. **

**_6 Months Earlier_**

George slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes as the sun's light bled through the curtains. The city was still bustling with activity.

Not like it ever stopped of course.

He looked to his side to see Meg, nude, sleeping, and incredibly beautiful. He pulled her unconscious body towards his, wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace.

It was strange how fate worked, a simple windy day at work had brought him his being, his entirety, his life. Meg was truly the woman of his dreams, beautiful, compassionate, and able to make him smile. Did they have problems? Yes. But they could work through them. Seeing her ready to jump off of that building was a sight he never wanted to see again.

Her in pain and despair was something he never wanted to see again.

Almost losing her last night was absolute hell, and hell had no place for this angel.

He got up from the bed, careful not to disturb her, and went into her kitchen. The night before had been full of raw emotion and power. When he made love to her, he felt whole, complete.

_That's love I guess._He thought to himself.

He got some water, and stopped.

On the table was a paper plane, with her lipstick plastered onto its fin.

He picked up the parchment with extreme delicacy, examining the smooth surface as if inspecting a wound. The smooth creases, the plastered lips, and the oddest feeling of warmth.

_This paper brought me the best thing in my life. _George thought to himself.

He turned around. To his surprise, Meg was up, covered in a silky robe and smiling at him with perfect lips.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hey."

They walked to each other and embraced, simply basking in each others love.

"Promise me that you'll never do that to me again." he whispered.

Ending the embrace, she pressed her lips to his in a long, passionate kiss. With tears beginning to fill her eyes, she whispered, "I promise."

* * *

**_Present Day_**

Eating. If there's one thing that women do when they're pregnant, it's eat.

George looked at Meg with curious eyes as he watched her consume her meal.

Did he love her? Yes.

Did he love the fact that she was dipping shrimp into chocolate? Not really.

In all honesty, it made him a bit sick.

She looked at him, feeling somewhat guilty for not sharing. She held the two in her hand, offering it to him.

"Want some?" she asked?

George tried to smile and not vomit in his queasiness. He pushed the plate back gently, a smile plastered to his face.

"No thanks."

She merely shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat. George scooted closer to his wife and rubbed her belly, causing her to blush. He began to kiss her belly, feeling the life that was inside.

"You are so beautiful." he said.

"The baby will be." she said.

"I wasn't just talking about the baby." he said, causing her to blush as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Strangely enough, he didn't mind the odd taste at the moment.

As they kissed, his hand stayed on her belly, and only one thought came to both of their minds.

_Soon._

**Like it? Hate it? Please Review. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
